


fever

by apocalyptica



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Love/Hate, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: За второй «встречей» идет третья, за третьей — четвертая, за четвертой — за четвертой на его номер прилетает «я буду свободна завтра вечером. знаю хороший японский ресторанчик на окраине. как насчет шести часов?»
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> аушное ау, в котором ви — наемница с высокой репутацией, которая подозрительно часто берет заказы, вставляющие палки в колеса арасаки; такемура — тот самый парень из арасаки, который вытащил короткую соломинку и должен ви устранить. (ну, такой была идея, а получилось немного иначе, и с подводкой к канону в итоге)
> 
> пресет: дитя улиц, фем!ви.
> 
> больше флаффа, чем я рассчитывала. хронология повествования хромает на обе ноги, но такова задумка. где-то на фоне играет fever дуа липы, но не факт, что песня тут зайдет.  
> последний раз я воскрешала писательские навыки где-то в районе лета, и с тех пор писать разучилась...и это заметно.  
> энивей, приятного прочтения!
> 
> если фикбук вам более удобен, и вы вдруг очень захотите оставить фидбэк там: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10229380

Впервые лично Такемура ее видит на одном из складов Арасаки. До этого она — очередная и неудачливая наемница, которой не повезло позариться на кусок, который ей не по зубам.

После их столкновения из «очередной» она становится «особенной», оставляя ему в подарок после себя сломанную руку, уязвленную гордость и — _позвони мне, когда будешь свободен!_ — свой контакт.

Ви.

Горо копает, копает, копает. Ви, черт возьми, оказывается одной из лучших. Полшага до Легенды Найт-Сити.

(Ви копает — Горо оказывается ебучим телохранителем самого Сабуро Арасаки)

(Ви чувствует себя польщенной)

Это смахивает на какую-то шпионскую комедию прямиком из начала двухтысячных, и в мировоззрение Такемуры не укладывается от слова совсем: кто и зачем станет оставлять свой контакт тому, кого послали тебя убить?

С таким подходом Ви или бесстрашная и везучая, или бесконечно уверена в своей способности выйти сухой из воды. И может быть — Такемура умеет признавать чужой опыт — у нее для этого даже есть навыки. Он уже почти забыл что такое заглядывать к техникам ради ремонта имплантов, а не просто на плановый осмотр.

И возможно — возможно! — этих причин оказывается достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя заинтригованным.

Контакт Ви то и дело приковывает к себе внимание, но Такемура не звонит: слишком уж это просто. И если уж что-то в этой жизни усвоил, так это то, что больше всего стоит опасаться того, что тебе с улыбкой преподносят на блюдечке.

(Ви не в курсе его философии; Ви жалуется Джеки, что тот «горячий телохранитель» ей не перезванивает; Джеки сочувственно хлопает ее по плечу — _дай ему время, chica_ )

В следующий раз Ви играючи крадет щепку с одной из новых разработок Арасаки.

«Заказчик — Милитех» — приходит ему на личный номер.

«Не думала, что ты из тех, кто вынуждает девушку делать первый шаг» — прилетает следом.

Такемура чувствует закипающую внутри ненависть.

Такемура восхищен.

_Ви кладет голову ему на плечо, устраиваясь удобнее._

_На ней — только его футболка, с ее волос еще стекает вода, но он не обращает внимания; на тумбочке рядом стоит бутылка саке — лучшее, что он нашел в этом мерзком городишке; мотель, в котором они договорились встретиться, конечно, не Компэки-плаза, но здесь без проблем принимают наличные и за сотню-другую лишних евродолларов с радостью забудут о том, что вообще вас видели._

_Ви закрывает глаза, улыбается хитро-хитро — и произносит довольно, зная, что Такемуру это разозлит:_

_— Кан Тао обещали щедро заплатить мне за помощь в побеге одному из ваших ученых._

_До знакомства с ней Такемура считал себя скупым на эмоции человеком, но Ви с такой легкостью вскрывает его грудную клетку ножом, вытаскивая чувства наружу, с какой, каков каламбур, вскрывает грудные клетки «богомолами» врагам._

_(Ви всегда знает когда и что стоит сказать для нужной реакции — умение, без которого она бы не добралась до вершины криминальной лестницы Найт-сити)_

_Такемура поджимает губы, молчит, эдакое средоточие серьезности; Ви чувствует, как он напрягается, будто бы обдумывая свой следующий ход._

_Ви улыбается еще довольнее, садится ровно, смотря ему в глаза, и добивает контрольным:_

_— Можем считать, что я даю тебе фору._

_И разбивает этим всю сдержанность Горо на куски — и имеет наглость при этом выглядеть так, словно на это и надеялась._

_(Ви этим наслаждается)_

За второй «встречей» идет третья, за третьей — четвертая, за четвертой — за четвертой на его номер прилетает «я буду свободна завтра вечером. знаю хороший японский ресторанчик на окраине. как насчет шести часов?»

Такемура не отвечает. Он уверен: Ви действительно туда явится и действительно будет его ждать. Чего проще, казалось бы — возьми с собой десяток агентов и принеси Сабуро голову воровки на блюде. Одна мысленная команда, один звонок, но Такемура медлит.

Мысль о том, что это может быть ловушкой для него, отчего-то кажется в случае с Ви совершенно нелепой.

(Ви могла бы встретиться с ним и сегодня, но дает ему время на размышления)

Такемура взвешивает все «за» и «против», и в итоге решает рискнуть. Ви действительно ждет его, сидя за столом в одиночестве, и сразу же улыбается, замечая его. Кивает на стул напротив в качестве приглашения, и вся эта ситуация выглядит как свидание самой обычной пары; Такемуре очень хотелось бы знать, к чему этот спектакль, но пока он находится на чужой территории, то и играть приходится по чужим правилам.

— Разрываюсь между «удивлена, что ты пришел» и «знала, что ты придешь», — заявляет Ви, стоит ему сесть напротив, и протягивает меню. Хмыкает, видя, с каким подозрением смотрит на него Такемура. — Если бы я хотела тебя убить, я бы выбрала более красивый способ, чем, — она неопределенно ведет плечом и сама смотрит на меню, словно прикидывая, какие вообще есть варианты убийства листами бумаги в обложке, — это.

— Это можно считать клятвой в том, что ты не собираешься меня убивать? — спрашивает Горо в ответ, но меню все же берет. На его искушенный настоящими японскими ресторанами взгляд выглядит тут все не особо аппетитно, поэтому он выбирает то, что испортить сложно.

Ви откидывается на спинку стула и улыбается, закидывает ногу на ногу.

— А у тебя совсем туго с намеками, как я посмотрю.

Такемура изгибает бровь вопросительно, и улыбка Ви перетекает из веселой в какую-то сочувствующую, будто бы он сейчас совершил какую-то несусветную глупость.

— Ты мне слишком интересен, чтобы так легко от тебя избавиться, — говорит Ви, и под его взглядом тут же добавляет, словно читая мысли, — или чтобы подставиться тебе и самой сдохнуть.

Впервые за долгое время Такемура чувствует себя выбитым из колеи. Теряется, не зная, что ответить, но Ви не давит и словно даже не ждет от него сиюминутной реакции — отвлекается на разговор с официантом, давая ему шанс все осмыслить.

«Ты мне слишком интересен», вертится у него в голове чужое слишком уж настойчиво.

_Если бы это был брейнданс, можно было бы, конечно, рассмотреть все в мелочах, секунда за секундой, от начала до конца, но происходит все в реальности: вот «богомолы» Ви со щелчком прячутся на место, вот Ви наклоняется к нему, упираясь локтями в пол по обе стороны от его головы, вот Ви его целует —_

_(вот за секунду до этого они дерутся и Ви сбивает его с ног, наваливаясь сверху)_

_— и вот Такемура ей это позволяет._

_В самый первый раз он подумал, что Ви — особенная, и сейчас готов это подтвердить еще раз. Ви далеко не первая женщина в его жизни, и под его типаж не подходит совсем, но только у нее получается вызывать в нем столько ярких эмоций. Левую руку на Библию, клянусь говорить правду и ничего кроме правды — и вот она, правда._

_Отражается у него во взгляде, когда Ви отстраняется, смотря на него, словно ища чужие сомнения — и когда наклоняется целовать его снова, их не находя._

_Рядом с ней получается на удивление легко отдать контроль над собой эмоциям, а не здравому смыслу._

Ви становится константой в его жизни.

Не только как враг — но то, что они до сих пор по разные стороны баррикад, придает их отношениям какой-то пикантности и не дает заскучать. Эта игра в кошки-мышки повторяется раз за разом, и Сабуро, порой интересуясь тем, почему Ви все еще дышит и ходит на своих двоих, смотрит на него совершенно нечитаемо, когда Такемура, извиняясь за свои промахи, ему отвечает.

Такемура боится того, что он может все знать об их тайных встречах, но если так, то Сабуро ни разу об этом не заговаривает.

После таких разговоров он хочет все это прекратить — но каждый раз, когда Ви оказывается рядом, он забывает и о боссе, и об Арасаке в целом; Ви дразнится, Ви одним своим видом вызывает ярость и _желание_ , и Такемура теряет над собой контроль.

_Однажды Ви оставляет ему голосовое сообщение._

_«Знаешь», — говорит она, и ее чувства по голосу как никогда легко различить — она напугана и в восторге одновременно. — «Мне предложили новый заказ. Выкрасть у вас какой-то особенный биочип. Не знаю, что на нем, но какая разница? Я согласилась. План — простой и на сто процентов рабочий. А тебе звоню, чтобы на этот раз ты дал мне фору»._

_Такемура слушает — раз, другой. Злится, конечно, из-за такой откровенной насмешки, и почти порывается ей перезвонить, но одергивает себя. Закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, медленно выдыхает, и интуиция тут же взрывается криком о том, что что-то тут нечисто._

_Такемура злится на нее за подобное легкомыслие._

_Потому что, как оказывается позже, интуиция его не подводит._


End file.
